The present invention relates to a surgical mesh stabilizer for securing a mesh to the inner surface of an abdominal wall for subsequent surgical attachment thereto during hernia repair and thereafter withdrawing the surgical mesh stabilizer from the abdominal wall.
By way of background, in hernia repair surgery, a 4.times.6 inch plastic mesh is moved to the proper site along the inner surface of the abdominal wall by conventional laparoscopic surgical procedures. Thereafter, the mesh has to be stabilized in position against the inner surface of the abdominal wall so that it can be firmly attached in position, usually by means of staples. In the past, laparoscopic tools were used to move the plastic mesh to the proper position. However, there was no efficient way to secure it in such position while it was being permanently stapled to the inner surface of the abdominal wall.